monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
On the Air with C.A. Cupid
On the Air with C.A. Cupid is a section of the ''Monster High'' website introduced on February 14, 2013. It features Q&A transcripts from C.A. Cupid's radio show and was updated regularly until April 23, 2013, when its purpose was fulfilled in announcing Ever After High and Cupid's move to Ever After High. The section was taken down on October 23, 2013 with the website's big update. Intro I'm the daughter of Eros. Answering monster relationship questions must be in my blood, because it's my favorite activity. That's why I started a love advice radio show at Monster High. Advice February 14, 2013 Here's some killler love advice I gave callers on one of my recent shows: :Rochelle Goyle: I recently moved here from Scaris, and since I arrived, I haven't heard a word from my beloved boyfriend. He was my first true love, and it's like he has just disappeared. I'm confused and sad. What should I do? :C.A. Cupid: Don't give up. Keep trying to reach out to your l'amour. You don't know why he isn't in contact. True love doesn't just materialize. It is a rare find, and you must believe in it. Until you hear directly from him that his feelings have changed, keep the flames of love alive. :Clawdeen Wolf: I'm a fierce, freaky-fabulous ghoul, but I'm a little embarrassed to admit I've never really had a date. What's wrong with me? Should I be doing something differently? :C.A. Cupid: Be patient. The right guy just hasn't come along yet. But don't change who you are to meet a monster mate. Just be yourself and keep your eyes open for when the right one comes along! :Heath Burns: I have a burning crush on the coolest ghoul in school, but I'm not sure she knows I'm alive. I don't want to declare my love if she doesn't feel the same way. How can I get her to notice me? :C.A. Cupid: Love is worth the risk. You must tell her how you feel. Even if her initial response is icy, your re-hot feeling may melt her heart. March 01, 2013 Here's some killler love advice I gave callers on one of my recent shows: :Ghoulia Yelps: UHHHH! (Translation: I'm obsessed with this uh-mazing new MMO game. I'm so busy playing with my new online friends, I haven't been spending a lot of time with my ghoulfriends and boyfriend. How can I balance my playtime with my real-unlife relationships?) :C.A. Cupid: It's lovely to make new friends—even if they are anonymous online gamers—but you need to focus on the guys and ghouls you see every day. Put your iCoffin down and spend some quality time with your freaky-fabulous loved ones. You can still play with your online friends from other worlds, just try to limit your game time. :Deuce Gorgon: My ghoulfriend and I have a rock-solid relationship, but sometimes I just want to fang out with the guys. How can I spend time with my bros without royally hurting her feelings? :C.A. Cupid: It's scary-sweet that you don't want to hurt your ghoulfriend's feelings, but have you ever thought she might like to spend time with her ghouls, too? Heads don't have to roll for you to get a little guy time. Just don't keep it under wraps. Tell her about your upcoming casketball game or guy's night out, and you're sure to be pardoned. :Howleen Wolf: I'm howling to be wildly popular at school, like my big brother and sister. How can I get other ghouls to be my friend and guys to like me? :C.A. Cupid: You shouldn't change who you are to get others to like you. Real friendships and relationships are based on compatibility and shared interests. Be yourself, be unique, be a monster; and you will attract loyal, true friends and boyfriends who celebrate you and your fierce self. March 08, 2013 Here's some killler love advice I gave callers on one of my recent shows: :Abbey Bominable: Need date for spring dance, or will have to take yak. Okay to just ask guy? Don't understanding this wait for him to ask. :C.A. Cupid: It's always scary-cool to take the initiative and ask someone you like to the dance. Besides, he's probably a much better dancer than your yak. :Lagoona Blue: I'm swimming off to spend spring break with my dad. I'm gonna miss my boyfriend so much that I don't know if I'll be able to really enjoy family time. :C.A. Cupid: It's lovely that you'll miss your boyfriend, but don't let it get in the way of having a spooktacular spring break. Live in the present and have a totally clawsome time with your family. :Draculaura: I'm super excited to be able to give love advice while you're gone. I thought I could practice on you, Cupid. :C.A. Cupid: You sound like my dad. He is always asking if I have a monster crush or if I'm dating anyone. But I'm so busy helping others with their love lives, sometimes I forget to think about my own. It would be scary-cool to meet a nice monster and bring him home to meet my family. April 15, 2013 Due to spring break at Monster High, I won't be on the air next week. I'm heading home to see my dad, Eros, and his friends at Mt. Olympus. However, I'm please to announce that Draculaura and Abbey Bominable will be guest hosting my radio show. :Clawd Wolf: Hello, and may I say how much I'm enjoying your show, especially the fangtastic advice from Draculaura. That special someone in your unlife is sure furriciously lucky to have you as his ghoul. :Draculaura: (giggling) Oh, that is so scary-sweet. :Clawd Wolf: Not as furriciously sweet as you! :Abbey Bominable: Claws off, caller. She has boyfriend. :Robecca Steam: After years of being out of operation, I recently had my life pieced back together. Now that I'm the monster I used to be, I've been thinking about my old crush. How can I move on? :Draculaura: That is so scary-sweet that you still think about him, but don't fang on to the past. Start lurking for a new guy who's freaky-fab and shares your current interests. Maybe there's someone clawsome creeping around the SKRM track. April 23, 2013 Just back from visiting dad. Mt. Olympus has a new assignment for me. I'm excited to announce that I'm starting a new chapter in an enchanting place where I can help others follow their true heart's desires. The radio show is going on break while I pack my stuff and get ready for my clawesome new adventure. :Cleo de Nile: All the details may still be under wraps, but your new assignment sounds exquisite. I know a lot about destiny, because I was born into royalty. I've always known how I rank, but not every ghoul is as superior as me! :C.A. Cupid: It's really clawesome that your scaritage is so dynastic. Not everyone is always as clear about their destiny. Sounds like everyone at my new school is trying to figure out if they are a Royal or a Rebel? :Frankie Stein: I'm sparking at the bolts for you, but I can't imagine what we'll do at Monster High without your killer love advice. :C.A. Cupid: I'm so happy that I could offer hauntingly helpful guidance about life and love to the Monster High student bodies. As part of my new assignment, I'm going to offer my romance advice to help others find the path that's right for them. Your future is more than fate, and I want to be able to assist my new friends in deciding if they want to follow their story or rewrite their destiny. :Draculaura: That's scary exciting for you, but we're going to miss you so much. When are you leaving? :C.A. Cupid: I'm going to miss all you ghouls, too, but I'm not leaving just yet. I did get a chance to see my new home, though, and it's fangtastic. There's a charming Village of Book End, with hexcellent shopping. Category:Monster High website